


Atlas

by Viktoria_Sowa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advanced Technology, F/F, F/M, Fictional cites, Geniuses, M/M, Other, Superheroes, Superpowers, Villains
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Sowa/pseuds/Viktoria_Sowa
Summary: San Doria to tętniące życiem miasto będące kolebką wielokulturowości i połączenia tradycji z rozwojem. Jednym z najważniejszych jego punktów jest Uniwersytet im. Rachel Heywood, gdzie od lat kształci się wybitne umysły w każdej dziedzinie.Nad tym niemalże utopijnym miastem niedługo zagości złowrogi cień, a pomóc będą mogli jedynie ci, których na co dzień cechują bardzo... nietypowe charaktery.Studentka medycyny z nidzdrową miłością dla różu, przyszła dziennikarka, która wali głową o ścianę przez postaci historyczne, świruska z bzikiem na punkcie chemii oraz nierozgarnięty robotyk.Co może pójść nie tak?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Nonbinary Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Atlas

Promienie słońca wpychały się do środka każdą możliwą szparą w nieco skatowanych żaluzjach, brutalnie wbijając się w twarz dziewczyny, która desperacko próbowała wykorzystać ostatnie minuty snu. Tak. Brutalnie. Konieczność wstawania krótko po godzinie szóstej rano była sadystyczna sama w sobie, ale słońce naruszające jej przestrzeń osobistą? To już akurat naprawdę okrutne. 

Jęknęła przeciągle, naciągając kołdrę na głowę i poważnie rozważając, czy w ogóle warto jej podnosić się z łóżka. Chciała spać całe wieki, a przynajmniej do godziny pierwszej po południu, ale coś nie dawało jej spokoju... O czymś zapomniała. Znowu. Ale o czym?

— Hej, wstawaj! — Usłyszała głos poprzedzony dość głośnym pukaniem do drzwi. — Nie zamierzam spóźnić się na to głupie powitanie przez twoje leniwe dupsko. 

A. Tak. O tym. 

— No idę, idę... Właśnie wstawałam — rzuciła w kierunku osoby za ścianą. 

— Ta, jasne. 

Wywróciła oczami, zrzucając nogi z łóżka i z cichym warknięciem na ustach wreszcie wygramoliła się z pościeli. Spoglądając na szafę z ubraniami skrzywiła się delikatnie. Zaraz muszą wyjść, a ubieranie chwilę zajmie... Grymas zamieniła na uśmiech, zerkając jedynie w stronę okien, by upewnić się, że na pewno są zasłonięte, po czym wystrzeliła z miejsca niczym z procy, pędząc przez pokój w nieludzkim tempie, zatrzymując się jedynie co kilka sekund, by złapać oddech. 

— Hm. Nowy rekord — mruknęła pod nosem sama do siebie, szybko poprawiając włosy, przerzucając plecak przez ramię i wybiegając z pomieszczenia. 

— Czy ty...? 

— Mówiłam przecież. Właśnie wstawałam. 

— Nasz toster mówi co innego. — Wskazał na urządzenie z miną przekazującą tyle, co „to się robi nudne”. — Prosiłem cię, żadnych błyskawic w domu, bo robisz zwarcie.

— No weź, na cholerę mi supermoce, skoro nie mogę z nich korzystać? — Usiadła nonszalancko na blacie, z zawodową wprawą znosząc pouczający wzrok przyjaciela. — A toster możesz naprawić. I tak ciągle nad czymś majstrujesz, niech to chociaż będzie coś pożytecznego. 

— North. 

— I to nie były żadne błyskawice, tylko prędkość...

— ...światła. 

— Gdyby to była prędkość światła, to biegłabym szybciej. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — No już, nie dąsaj się, to tylko toster, nie któryś z twoich cennych wynalazków. 

— Kiedyś ktoś cię przyłapie, zobaczysz. 

— Tak, tak, wiem... I wtedy skończę w rządowym laboratorium, będą na mnie eksperymentować aż odwalę kitę, a potem zrobią mi sekcję. Powtarzasz się, stary. 

Japończyk westchnął tylko, dokańczając kawę, po czym zgarnął z podłogi torbę i spojrzał na dziewczynę nieco znudzonym wzrokiem. Ciągle rozmawiali o tym samym, a ona nadal żyła chwilą, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść. Cóż, taka już była i taką ją uwielbiał, chociaż czasami przyprawiała go o białą gorączkę. Szczerze? Nie chciał, żeby się kiedykolwiek zmieniała; pragnął tylko, by była nieco bardziej ostrożna. 

— Dobra, chodź, zbieramy się, Żarówko. — Starał się powstrzymać wredny uśmiech, gdy przyjaciółka wywróciła oczami na to przezwisko, ale wszystkie jego próby w tej dziedzinie i tak zawsze spełzały na niczym. 

*** 

Ok, nowe miasto, nowa szkoła, nowi ludzie, świeży start. 

Jednak dłonie i tak miała lodowate, oczy pełne lęku, a brwi ściągnięte w stresie, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg uczelni, tym samym witając się z nowym stylem życia. Coś czuła, że w tym roku zajęcia dadzą jej nieźle popalić, zważając też na to, że zmieniła uniwersytet. Cóż, będzie musiała to przeżyć, jakoś sobie poradzi, jak zawsze.

Z myśli wyrwało ją zderzenie z kimś, kto momentalnie wypadł z transu i zaczął przepraszać z prędkością większą niż potrafiła zarejestrować. 

— Przepraszam, nie patrzyłam, gdzie idę — dodała po raz kolejny, po chwili mierząc dziewczynę wzrokiem od góry do dołu. — Nowa jesteś?

— Aż tak to widać? 

— Zaraz zaczyna się apel, a ty idziesz w złą stronę... No i wyglądasz jak zagubiona owieczka, więc w sumie to tak, widać. — Zaśmiały się krótko, po czym studentka wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. — Mercury. 

— Blanche. Co studiujesz?

— Dziennikarstwo, wiem, trochę to nudne w porównaniu do całej tej zgrai nerdów, ale to powołanie. — Otarła nieistniejącą łzę, uśmiechając się, gdy blondynka parsknęła pod nosem. — A ty? Nerd czy nudziarz? 

— Żadne z powyższych. Medycyna. 

— O, pani doktor. To już wiem, do kogo przyjść, kiedy dostanę wstrząsu mózgu po zbyt długim waleniu głową o ścianę. 

— Wstrząśnienia. Ale tak. Możesz do mnie przyjść. 

*** 

Czy powitania zawsze musiały być takie nudne i długie? Widocznie tak, bo w jakiejkolwiek szkole by się nie było, wprowadzenie do pierwszego dnia nauki cały czas brzmiało i wyglądało tak samo. Przeciągana w nieskończoność przemowa dziekana? Jest. Przedstawianie planu zajęć tak okrężnie jak to tylko możliwe? Jest. Oferta wycieczki po kampusie? Jest. Chociaż na to ostatnie Blanche przystała z miłą chęcią, obecnie przemierzając uczelnię z dziewczyną w krótkich, ciemnych włosach z rozjaśnionymi końcówkami. 

— Jeszcze raz... Jak ci na imię? — zapytała szybko, zanim studentka znów zaczęła nawijać. 

— North. Mówię to trzeci raz, na pewno nie masz sklerozy? — rzuciła z uśmiechem, wyraźnie rozbawiona. — Spokojnie, nie stresuj się, buda i uczniowie cię nie zjedzą... Chociaż słyszałam, że psorka od neurologii to niezła piła. 

— Nie stresuję się. 

— A, czyli łapy ci tak latają dla czystego sportu? 

— Zamknij się — mruknęła, chociaż w żadnym stopniu nie była zirytowana. 

Ta dziewczyna zdawała się być w porządku, chociaż jak na jej gust była momentami zbyt roztrzepana, ale jednak przebywanie w pobliżu ludzkiej kuli energii nieco poprawiło jej nastrój. Miło było spotkać ludzi, którzy nie byli chamscy już pierwszego dnia, nawet jeśli jak dotąd rozmawiała tylko z North i tamtą Mercury. 

— ...a to moje ulubione miejsce na świecie, prywatne laboratoria. Znaczy może nie w pełni prywatne, bo każdy ma jakiegoś partnera, ale kocham tu siedzieć w wolnym czasie. 

— Z kim je dzielisz? 

— O, zaraz zobaczysz, chodź. — Otworzyła drzwi na całą szerokość, ale osoba siedząca w środku nawet na moment nie uniosła głowy znad pracy. — Hej, Dai? — Nadal nic. — Daishi. — Głucha cisza. — Ido! — Tracąc nerwy kopnęła jego krzesło, wreszcie zwracając uwagę chłopaka. 

Był Japończykiem, to na pewno, choć mógł mieć w sobie też coś z Amerykanina... Niezbyt potrafiła to określić; rysy jego twarzy były azjatyckie, ale jednak nie do końca i nie w każdym aspekcie. Cóż, to i tak nie ma zbytniego znaczenia. 

— Weź, chcesz żebym dostał zawału?! — wydarł się, zdejmując ochronne okulary, patrząc we wzburzeniu na North, ale w końcu pozwalając, by złość z niego uciekła, gdy dostrzegł obok studentkę medycyny. — A ty to kto? 

— Um... Blanche Villin, miło mi. — Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku, ale zanim chłopak odpowiedział na jej gest, szybko się wycofał, spoglądając na swoje ubrudzone dłonie. 

— To zły pomysł — mruknął niezręcznie, pokazując jej czarne, tłuste plamy na palcach. — Ale też mi miło, Daishi Ido. Nowa? 

— Tak, przeniosłam się z innej szkoły. 

— No, to witamy w królestwie kujonów. Medycyna? 

— Skąd...?

— To dar — odparł szybko, na co North wywróciła oczami, uśmiechając się lekko i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

— Przegapiłeś apel, młotku. 

— Daj spokój, co roku to samo gówno. — Wytarł ręce o spodnie, a widząc to Blanche skrzywiła się delikatnie, obserwując, jak na jego ubraniu zostają paskudne plamy... Chociaż zauważyła, że to nie jedyne. Jedne były nieco wyblakłe, widocznie stare i niedoprane, a inne wyraźnie świeże lub zwyczajnie zaschnięte. — Poza tym, ktoś musiał ogarnąć labo, kiedy ty bawiłaś się w przewodnika. 

— Tak, właśnie widzę jak je ogarnąłeś, geniuszu. Nad czym majstrujesz? 

— Modyfikuję dysk Atlas. 

— Atlas? — wtrąciła się Villin, siadając na krześle obok niego. 

— Daishi pracuje nad sztuczną inteligencją, studiuje robotykę. — Po chwili dziewczyna skinęła głową w kierunku swojej części pracowni. — Ja się bawię chemikaliami, ale mam też kilka zajęć z naszym naczelnym nerdem. 

— Czyli chemia i robotyka? Dziwne połączenie. 

— Właściwie to nie aż takie dziwne. Technologia chemiczna to w sumie mieszanka tego wszystkiego. No i wzięłam dodatkowe fakultety. 

— I dajesz sobie z tym radę? To trochę dużo.

— Nie jest tak źle, nadal mam sporo czasu dla siebie, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Na początku było trudno, bo pierwszy rok zawsze jest zawalony pracą, ale teraz jest znacznie prościej. Miałabym pełno okienek między zajęciami, a tak przynajmniej mogę męczyć Daishiego swoją obecnością i dodatkowo robić to, co lubię. Wszyscy zadowoleni. 

— Tak, zwłaszcza jak postanawiasz rozpętać karuzelę śmiechu na programistyce — dorzucił się Japończyk, parskając pod nosem.

North prawie mu odpowiedziała, ale Blanche sprawdziła akurat czas w telefonie, dosłownie czując jak burczy jej w brzuchu na sam widok godziny oznaczającej porę lunchu. 

— Hej, może pójdziemy coś zjeść? — wtrąciła się w pojedynek na gniewne, ale w rzeczywistości rozbawione spojrzenia swoich nowych znajomych. 

— Ta, umieram z głodu. — Prawie podskoczyła w miejscu na myśl o jedzeniu. Tak, zdecydowanie się dogadają. — Chodź, Einsteinie idziemy na żarcie. 

Blanche zdecydowanie nie spodziewała się, że North i Mercury się znają. Nie pomyślała nawet, że istnieje taka możliwość, podświadomie nie chcąc wierzyć w tak ogromny zbieg okoliczności. Widać było, że nie są ze sobą przesadnie blisko, to raczej zwykłe koleżeństwo, ale wystarczyło to, by siedzieć przy jednym stoliku.

— Bogowie greccy, jak ja kocham pizzę. 

— Trener cię zabije — rzuciła ze śmiechem Mercury, na co North spojrzała na nią, niby pokrzywdzona. 

— Mogę sobie jeść, co mi się podoba, a jemu nic do tego... Zwłaszcza, że żadne z was nic mu nie powie, bo wam skóry wygarbuję. 

— No dobrze już, dobrze. Wcinaj nie gadaj — zgasił ją Daishi, wyśmiewając te groźby. 

— Mówi koleś, który prawie każdą przerwę spędza w labo albo na gadaniu o pracy. 

— Czy wy jesteście parą, bo zachowujecie się jak małżeństwo z dwudziestoletnim stażem. 

No dobrze, tym razem Daishi zaczął się dławić piciem do tego stopnia, że prawie poszło mu nosem. North natomiast wybuchła śmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku osób wokół. Gdy oboje się wreszcie uspokoili, popatrzyli na studentkę medycyny jakby właśnie opowiedziała najlepszy żart świata. 

— Nie — odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, ale zdanie dokończył Ido. — Przyjaźnimy się.

— Od biegania za dziewczynami jest tu Planeta. 

— Planeta?

— Mówi o mnie. No wiesz, Mercury... Planeta. Zabawne. Ale to prawda, nikt przy tym stole nie jest hetero. Jak w jakimś kiepskim fanfiku. 

— Czyli, że moja biseksualna dupa tutaj pasuje — odparła krótko Blanche, na co North uśmiechnęła się szeroko. 

— No wreszcie ktoś tak samo mityczny jak ja. 

— O wielkie, mityczne boginie... Zamknijcie się i dajcie mi zjeść w spokoju — dorzucił szybko Daishi, wywracając oczami, gdy North kopnęła go pod stołem. Znowu. 

— Zaraz muszę spadać, mam parę rzeczy do załatwienia. 

— W skrócie, idzie się wydurniać na mieście — objaśnił chłopak, kompletnie ignorując kolejnego kopniaka. — Tylko z dachu nie spadnij, nie będę cię zeskrobywał z chodnika. 

— Ha, ha, no boki zrywać. — Zabrała kurtkę z oparcia krzesła. — Widzimy się potem?

— Jasne, i tak miałem pogrzebać trochę w systemie.

Dziewczyna klepnęła go w ramię na odchodne, po czym zapięła zamek i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. 

— Ona jest... — zaczęła niepewnie Blanche, ale Ido ją uprzedził. 

— Zdrowo pierdolnięta?

— Chciałam powiedzieć osobliwa, ale w sumie masz trochę racji. 

— Nie, tak na serio, to jest naprawdę spoko, da się z nią rozmawiać na prawie każdy temat, tylko trzeba się przyzwyczaić do jej temperamentu i nauczyć się, że widok tego spojrzenia godnego kompletnego szaleńca może oznaczać tak samo dobry jak i fatalny pomysł. 

— Długo się znacie, co?

— Prawie od zawsze. Moja siostra chodziła z jej starszym bratem, w sumie poznaliśmy się, bo kiedyś mama zmusiła mnie żebym zabrał się z nią do ich domu. Potem zacząłem sam ją odwiedzać, później często u nas nocowała, kiedy... Kiedy byliśmy już trochę starsi. 

Jego potknięcie, czy może raczej celowe przerwanie, nie umknęło ich uwadze, ale nikt niczego nie powiedział. Widocznie coś mu się przypomniało, może niekoniecznie przyjemnego. Niektóre rzeczy lepiej zostawić w domyśle, zwłaszcza jeśli trzeba już kończyć przerwę. 

*** 

Smuga pomknęła po dachach, bez problemu przemieszczając się z jednego na drugi. Zaśmiała się, patrząc jak w czyimś mieszkaniu szwankuje telewizor, gdy za bardzo zbliżyła się do okna.

— To mi się nigdy nie znudzi — westchnęła, gdy tuż obok niej zgasły lampy na billboardzie. Śmiałaby się dalej, ale zegarek na jej nadgarstku akurat postanowił zwrócić na siebie uwagę. — Cholera, już tak późno? Szczęście, że ma gumowe obicie.

Zeskoczyła z krawędzi dachu, w mgnieniu oka znajdując się na tyłach budynku. Rozejrzała się krótko, uśmiechając pod nosem i poprawiając szybko włosy. 

— Znowu to samo — warknęła. Nigdy nie mogła doprowadzić fryzury do porządku po tych eskapadach. — Nieważne. Teraz tylko szybko do...

Odwróciła się, stając twarzą w twarz ze zszokowaną dziewczyną. Blond włosy, okulary, różowa sukienka... No nie. 

— Hej! Hej, um... Blanche? Co tu robisz tak późno? Trochę tu... Zimno. Nie jest ci zimno? Bo mnie tak. 

— Co do...?

— Nic, kompletnie nic. Muszę lecieć, pa! — Zanim Blanche zdążyła się odezwać, już jej tam nie było.

No masz. To się porobiło.


End file.
